Captain Melonhead The Melonned Anveger
by Crazyistmanever
Summary: Capton melonhead have returned to get rid of evil and save the day! This Time Captain Melonhead has to face baron o beef dip.
1. Chapter 1 The Begining

heres the story called "Capton Melonhead, the Meloned anveger"

(at 2 am at the dark and criminal infested city of peach creek ,karl and carl robbed a bank and escaped) Carl:we gt the money!

Joe: HALT, STOP RIGHT THERE! Karl: Cheif Joe!! -- Carl: blow hime up! -- (joe blows up)

Joe: THIS IS THE LAST STRAW! (Joe shoots Carl & Karl)

Karl: jeez!! (Killed joe by spilinting joe apart and his army) -- Carl: okay, lets go t red's House and get healed. (got in the car and drove to the smal town of Orange Lake) Carl: we got a away just in time! -- Karl: Hell Yeah!!

Edd: Refrain, refrain!

Carl: Shutdap! (but 10 mini melons hited the stolen vehcle with carl and karl inside.)

Karl: what the hell?! --- (Its capton melonhead with his wrist melon blaster)

Captain Melonhead: STOP YOUR CRIMES THIS INSIST, MOMMA'S LITTLE BOY! (Eddy laughing)

Karl: CAPTON MELONHEAD!?!?!? -- Carl Who?! Capton Melonhead?! -- Karl: STEP ON IT CARL!!! Capton Melonhead: (fired 50 mini melons at carl and karl with his melon wrist blaster)

(Professor Scam steps in)

Karl: Professer scam!?!? --- Carl: who?! -- Karl: Step onit!!

Professor Scam: You are so dumb, Carl! NOW MELONHEAD, SURRENDER!

Capton Melonhead: (fired 62 mini melons at professer scam with his melon wrist blaster) --- Professer Scam: i see you have a wrist blaster. Boo hoo. hhahahahahahahaha!

Professor Scam: You have wetted your pants! (Melonhjead wetted his pants)

Capton melonhead: you basturd!! (Fired a Melon time bomb at prfesser scam) happy Birthday Professer Shit!

Professor Scam: What did you call me!? Capton MelonHead: Pro fresser shit!!

Profeeser Scam: Thats it!! (got exploved by the melon bomb)

Capton melonhead: (fired 602 mini melons at professer scam with his wrist blaster)

(Melonhead missed & Scam laughed) Carl: get Capton FatHead, Professer Scam!!

Scam: THAT'S IT! (shoots lazer beams at Carl) Karl: mountain dew is the best god damn soda on the earth ,Scam. Scam: So what? I love it!

(karl droved to orange lake) Capton MelonheaD: give up professer Scam!!!

Professor Scam: Never! (throws explosive dollar bills at Melonhead, Carl, & Karl) Eddy: your not professer scam.

Professer Scam: what da Fuck?!

Eddy: YOU'RE MY BRO! Professer scam: in Frigen posalbe!!!! -- (Capton melonhead hit scam with his Giant Baseball Bat)

Scam: (crys) Eddy: starngly your vocie sounds the same. -- Professer Scam: theirs a alot of voices in the world some of them are bound to be simmler. (Professer Scam turned into one of baron's Minions)

Baron's minion: i am not professer scam!! i amd baron's Minion!! and i have a sucide Bomb!!

Eddy: What the.

(baron's minion blows up )  
Baron: Idiot! (cut to baron's lair)

Baron: o welll, at least hes not the first. its it that right, Dr Scabones? (antother toy with a wrench for a hand)  
Dr. Scabones: thats right!!

(Sarah hits Scabones with a club then he collapses) Sarah: You leave all of us alone!

Baron: (snaped his fingers and sarah disapears to ed house) okay. theirs gotta be a jasstic Godzilla egg at the fair right scabones? Scabones: yeah. Baron: so we got to have discuses and a devite that will Muntantly grow the egg into a muntant godzilla. So we need , Jack, (aka Eddy's Brother)

Eddy: I do not think so, momma's monster! Baron: (flashed his flash forgeters at eddy and disapeared him to edd's hosue)  
Edd: Hello Eddy!

Eddy: who are you?

Edd: I'm Edd, your friend! 


	2. Chapter 2 Lemon Brook Fair

(cut to the lemon brook fair, Baron and dr. scabones knocked on eddy's brother's door)

Eddy's Brother: Park is not open till noon!

(Baron over shadowed Eddy's Brother) -- Baron as eddy's brother) i am eddy's brother!! now dr. scabones found somtihng to wear as a discuse.

(Dr. Scabones overshadowed Eddy's Brother's Dog, Tom)

(meanwhile, at Edd's house, Edd uses a go back to normal memory machine)

Eddy: Dr. Scabones and baron are planing again.

Edd: Yes, to shadow your brother & his dog!

Nazz: hi edd!!

Edd: Hi Nazz!

Nazz: i came here to give you this. (flash her flash forgeters at edd and eddy to make edd and eddy forget what happened)  
(nazz leaves)

Ed: Oh no! (flash his remember machine) Nazz, why did you destroy their memories!?

Nazz: becasue. Baron is gotta pay me big for silenting Ed!! (pulls th elever and the trap door open under ed and ed fall down)

Ed: nooooooooooooooooo!!! Eddy & Edd: BARON! (Baron responses to the call)

Nazz: now hes out of the way, i will go to the fair to see baron unveal his plans! but first ... (Pushed edd and Eddy in the trap door)

(Ed knaws his teeth out of the trap door then Eddy uses his helicopter hairthing from Ed Ed and Away to fly them to the fair) Eddy: Aha, Baron, give up!

(but 200 zombies attacked ed and lcked them up in 500 Timed MAxuim dungon forever with Super Steel Walls)

Eddy: Man, he's good. FUCK YOU & YOUR MOTHER, BARON!

(at the Fair a 7pm) Baron: (as eddy's brother and with Eddy's Brother's voice): Greetings there (looked at his name tag) "jeff" we came here to enjoy the good fair of peach creek (gives jeff .000 Dollars)

Jeff: Why thank youi! Jeff: IN YOUR FACE, DORKS! (Juan steams out his anger)

Baron: (as eddy's brother and with Eddy's Brother's voice): Here. (gives juan 5 trillin bucks) now let e enjoy the fair.

Juan: Ha, who's laughing now!

Aaron: How fair of Eddy's brother. (at the middle of the fair)

Baron: (as eddy's brother and with Eddy's Brother's voice): excuse there, d you know where the Godzilla Egg attaction is?

Juan: It's right there! (points at it, it's next to his whale house)

Baron: (as eddy's brother and with Eddy's Brother's voice): thanks! --

(cut to the soviner Shop) Cartmen: listen wilfred! i want my sunglasses!! -- Wilfred: whats the password?

Cartman: The password is pussy!

(the Eds are riding of the sliding roller coaster ride)

Stan: come on cartmen! a pig working in the fair is bad enough.

Wilfred: Eh!! wrong!! you get a speaical Prize. -

Victor: (come outs) (singing) its Peaanut butter jelly time! it peanut butter jelly time! it Peanut butter jelly time!!

Eddy: SHUT UP!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(cut to baron in eddy's brother who over shadowed peter along with eddy's brother)

Baron: (As Peter) eddy's bro is too obious. Eddy's Brother: Woah! What happened1?

Baron: (as Peter in peter's voice) hehehehehehe, you drunk.

Eddy's Brother: WHAT THE HAPPENED HAPPENED!? A LOT OF MONEY IN HAND! WHAT THE FUCK! (looks at his bro & his friends) WHAT, PIPSQUEEK IS TIED UP, I'M COMING, LIL' BUDDY! (But baron as peter flushed eddy's brother in tthe toilent )

Baron: (as peter) ( he comes out of the bathroom)

(Eddy's Brother comes out angry & hits "Peter" with a blunt object then he flushed him down the toilet then he unties Ed Edd n Eddy) Eddy's Brother: NO ONE MESSES WITH MY LITTLE BROTHER! Eddy: OH THANK YOU, BRO!

(but eddy fall through the trap door and th etrap door locked permently and Nazz again used her flash forgeters to make the eds forget wha thappened, "peter" walks over t the godzilla egg but)

Ed Edd n Eddy: Be aware that we're flash proof!

Ed: You're my toy, Baron! (Ed discharges Baron) I can destroy you!

(nazz used her super flash forgeters that permently wipe out the memry even through flash proof and pushed The Eds' and eddy's brother in the dungon and chagred baron)

Baron (as Peter) thanks . the dungon is a place where they cna't even possalby escape form 5000ft of climbless Super Steel Wall.

(Baron payed nazz 550 trillin dollars) Sarah: Why is it necessary to keep the Eds in the dungeon!?

Baron (as peter): dont know. (pays sarah 492 trillion dolars). now off to the godzill--

Lois: there you are peter.

(Baron comes out of Peter) Peter: Uhhh, what happened!?

Baron : (Used his Super flash forgeters on lois and quickly over shadowed Chris Gritton)

Edd: If you tied us up for no reason, then you better give up!

Baron: (As Chris) (in Chris's Voice) i am chris gritten! i know nothing about baron!!

(Lois puts Baron out of Chris' body smashes into bits)

(but baron reform back Used his extra super flash forgeters and quickly over shadowed cartmen and raned away)

Eddy: Wuss!

Baron: (As Cartmen) (push kevin out of the way) Move pussy! must get to godzilla attaction!!

Kevin: come back here crten and say it to my face!! -

- Baron: (as cartmen) fuck off! (riped kevin's hands off)

(Kevin's hands reform back) Kevin: It's pounding time!

(Baron Zipped Kevin into a Fish)

Baron: (as cartmen) (he over shawdowed stewie)

Stewie: What the deuce!  
Baron: (as stewie) (Stewie's Voice) Lois!1 i must see the godzilla egg attaction!

Lois: Stewie, you're too small! (Baron overshadows someone who is going on the ride)

Baron: (as Stan) So long you little fuckers!! (got the the godzilla egg attaction, (its a view of tthe egg) (the godzilla attraction runs as "Stan" runs on it)

Eddy: Greedy monster! FUCK YOU, ED! YOU INVENTED THAT TOY!

Baron: (as stan) acorrding to the map the egg is right here!! (over shadowed the manager and the "manager" piched up the egg and put it on the table outside)

(baron over shadowed Brian)

Baron: (as brian) lois i am going to grab a beer.

Lois: Okay, Brian!

( "brian" seacrhs for dr. Scabones for the device)

Baron: (as brian) there you arr dr scabones! (Dr scabones is a rat and baorn brunged him to the egg with the devite)

Baron: (as Brian) let me see that devite. (Used the devite to accelate the growth of the egg and the godzilla erurts form it)

Baron (as brian) :now godzilla ,you will be my minion!! destory the fair!!

Vet: looks like were gotta fix up you again! -- (but baron came out of brian's body and slcied the vet in half)

Baron: hahahhahahahaha!!! (to nazz) you did well nazz. here trillion dolars. (gives her 50 trillion dollars)

Kevin: Nazz, you're greedy!

Nazz: and your a patfeditc Excuse for a jock kevin!

Kevin: (silently) Geez, what a bitch!

Nazz: WHAT??!?!

Eddy: Oh, this is gotta be good! (eats popcorn)

Kevin:nothing i said Nthing. -- Nazz: you said somtinh gunder your breath!

Eddy: HE CALLED YOU A FUCKING BITCH!

(Nazz Ripped Kevin's eye out)

Kevin: Where's my eyes!?

(Eddy laughs) (nazz riped kevin's heart out)

Eddy: Farewell, asshole!

(nazz's hands turn into chainsaws and silcied kevin's dead body in guts and blood and blood splateted on thh eds) Baron: oh yeah, i give her some of my powers.

Ed: BLOOD!

Edd: That's disgusting! 


	3. Chapter 3 Baron Stirkes

Baron: now we will rlue the worlde!!

(the Godzilla destoryed the ferris wheel)

Ned: holy FRiged Crap!! its godzilla!! (Crashed into a wall and blled yellow blood) i am okay!

(jib shot 5 bullets at godzilla with his shotgun but the godzilla is unfeactted) Jib: crap.

Ted: Ted smashed!! (he bumped to Godzilla with his head but instead Ted Got knocked out) Ted: i see stars. (Sleeps)

Wilfred: Godzilla!! -- victor: Were Gotta DIiiiiiiiiiiiiiie!!

Hank: thats it baorn! i am gotta kick your ass!! -- (but baron traped hank in a cage form above)

Victor: were Gotta Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiee!! Again!

Eddy: we heard it the fisrt time You Goat!

Wilfred: look out! its the kanker sisters!! --

Victor: Were goota Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiee!!! Again!!

cartmen: shut up victor!!

Rolf: who will save us?!

Capton Melnhead: never fear! Capton melonhead is here to kick godzilla's ass!

(Capton melonhead destoryed Godzilla!! )

Peter: Holy Crap!!

Baron: ahahahhaahhahahahahahah!!!

(Captn melonhead used his power punch and the punch is so powerful baorn is into bits)

NEd: Roar!! (bite b\godzilla and riped hit to parts) (and godzilla blood slpaated all over the fair)

Stewie: gross. ---- Ed: and once again the day is saved thanks to capton melonhead!!

The End' 


	4. Chapter 4 Credits

Story Created by Nick Perkins and Tod Maxwell

all The Charthers belonged to tv shows and moives and all content belong to their owner(s) 


End file.
